Blackout
by FiddleStixx
Summary: OT4 (Hi, it's S.O.N.I.C here! There isn't an actual prompt for this story because I just had a blackout [well, people here call it that, but I think over in other countries, you call it a power outage?] at my place of residence not even a few hours ago! So I got to thinking and well, here we are! Hope you enjoy the story!) (Update: I did this at two in the morning, I hate myself.)


**_Blackout_** _/ˈblakaʊt/ Noun_

 _A short - or long-term loss of the electric power to an area. Also known as a power outage or power loss._

* * *

You could have said that everything was normal at the little apartment complex on that night, there were no metahumans attacking, no police matters needing to be attended to, no inventions needing tinkering.

It was peaceful, too peaceful and no one in Apartment 2D on the left hand side of the complex was more aware of that that Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen, who's foot wouldn't stop moving in a blur along with his anxiety, super speed and the cold feeling around his heart starting to overtake his train of thought.

Maybe there was someone who needed rescuing and no one could report it?

Maybe there was a robbery downtown thanks to Leonard Snart and the alarm would go off any minute now and Caitlin would call them up and-

"Yo, Earth to Barry! The couch is smoking!" He suddenly heard a voice yell at him and looked came back to reality, looking down and seeing that, indeed, his speedy foot had started to try and burn the couch, leaving a mark.

He stopped it immediately and was about to slip back into his bottomless abyss of thinking when an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders with a sigh and he felt a kiss in his hair, making his head turn towards the sound, which came from none other than Edward 'Eddie' Thawne. "Cabin fever?"

Barry shook his head and snorted in response, listening to the faint arguing coming from the kitchen thanks to Francisco 'Cisco' Ramon and Hartley Rathaway. "Something just feels wrong, you know? Like it's not supposed to be this quiet?"

"I guess." Eddie shrugged, drawing circles on Barry's neck as he talked. "After fighting metahumans nearly every week and barely getting an hour off, let alone a day, I can't blame you. I still feel like there's paperwork I should be doing back in the department, though I'm aware there isn't."

Barry frowned, eyeing Eddie's wrapped up broken arm and butterfly stitched forehead cut. "You aren't supposed to be doing paperwork anyway. Me and Hartley had to drag you like you were a cat not wanting to go to the vet out of the office while everyone watched. We told you to stay here and rest."

"Hey, I was resting!" Eddie protested, before wincing, having lifted his injured arm that he shot himself when faking his death to Eobard Thawne 2 weeks ago. "I was doing paperwork, I wasn't on patrol!"

"Still, you weren't supposed to be there anyway!" Barry scolded. "Furthermore, the hospital said-" Barry was about to continue giving Eddie his tongue lashing, when suddenly, the lights flicked before the bulbs broke and all sight vanished, leaving them totally in the dark.

"Shit, power's gone." Barry heard someone (probably Eddie) mutter from the dark before moments later, a light came their way. It was Hartley, holding a portable lab torch, Cisco behind him. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Lights exploded though when the power went." Barry winced as soon as he moved, feeling glass in his entire left arm or a least a small amount. "I think some glass got me in the arm. Eddie?" He asked over to the darkness on his left.

"I'm fine." Eddie responded back after a moment. "No glass got me."

"The floor's covered it it, so be careful where you step." Cisco spoke as both Eddie and Barry got up. Not one to show he was in pain, Barry looped his glass covered arm around Eddie to help him out, their bare feet trying to avoid the glass and succeeding so far.

Hartley hissed when Barry's arm came into view in the torch light. It looked like Barry's arm had been attacked by either the cold gun or may be Elsa from Frozen, he wasn't too sure. All he knew was the fragments of glass, were sticking out of Barry's upper arm and around his elbow like pointy ice, glinting in the light. "I'm going to have to pull all that out. Let's get into the kitchen where the light's better. Cis, can you find me the first aid kit in this mess without killing yourself?"

"Hey, I'm not that useless!" Cisco protested, but nevertheless, started searching in the dark of the small hallway as Barry, Eddie and Hartley made their way slowly back to the kitchen, trying not to bump into anything or make the glass in Barry's arm worse.

Finally making it to the island and sitting down, Hartly was just about to look at Barry's arm to see how actually bad the damage was when all three heard a yelp and turned around, hearing an 'OW, MIERDA! (OW, FUCK!)" before Cisco emerged, first aid kit in hand.

'Let me guess." Hartley sighed deadpanned. "You cut something on the glass, when I told you not to get hurt, correct?"

"My foot…" Cisco said sheepishly. "I found the kit in the last cupboard and turned around to grip the wall and find my way back as I couldn't see the torch and stepped on some."

"Get on the stool, Cisco." Hartley groaned, taking the first aid kit of him. "First time Central City gets a power outage not caused by metas and you all had to be injured or get injured."

"How do you know it's not caused by metas, Hart?" Barry protested. "It could be another meta like Farooq who can kill electricity!"

"Because if it was a meta, Bear, Caitlin would have called us." Hartley sighed, tending to Barry's arm as he talked. "Also, the meta alert system Cisco designed, would have gone off by now if the city was being attacked. This for you, unfortunately, is a regular blackout, no bad guys, no speeding off to save the day."

Barry pouted, but didn't complain as Hartley worked on his arm carefully with the skill of a doctor, making sure to pull on all the bits of glass stuck in his red sweatshirt and skin that the light offered him to see. "There, have I got it all?"

Barry tested his arm, super speed healing doing it's trick and nodding as he didn't feel anything. "Yeah, I think so. I don't feel anything else in there."

"Good." Hartley nodded before moving onto Cisco, who yelped as soon as Hartley started sticking the tweezers he'd used on Barry into the wound on the bottom of his left foot. "Ow! Hey! Watch what you're doing with those!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby Cisquito…" Hartley muttered, sighing as Cisco kept protesting. "It's a tiny amount of glass in your foot, it's not like I'm going to chop the appendage off."

Cisco still complained and Hartley rolled his eyes as he managed to fish the small shard of glass out of his heel, sighing as he held the little pointy up for all three men to see in the light.

Eddie huffed after a second, looking at Cisco from the half darkness. "That's all you were complaining about?"

"Hey, in my defense, it damn well hurt, Eddie!" Cisco protested.

"Guys, leave him alone, I don't think little Cisquito can handle the truth." Barry smirked.

"I am not a baby, okay!?" Cisco protested again, pouting. "It hurt. End of story."

"Aww, poor little baby." Eddie chuckled, before being attacked by Cisco despite his injuries and Cisco's own, knocking the flashlight off the island. "Cis, I was joking!"

"Get off of him, Cisco. He's not worth it." Barry tugged Cisco off of Eddie, before Eddie pulled him down by the sweatshirt collar.

"Not worth it, huh?" Eddie's breath ghosted his ear before kissing him, starting to work his way down his neck. Barry shuddered, moving closer till his legs found their way around Eddie's thighs. Barry moaned as he felt his nose and lips going down his neck, cut off suddenly by another pair of lips on his, Eddie's own taken away. Just by taste alone as he didn't need sight, he knew it was Cisco and kissed back eagerly, hand moving down Eddie's thigh to lift up and cup Cisco's face before it was stopped and pulled in another direction.

It went behind his back and landed on someone's neck, in which he started to vibrate said hand and got somebody lose their breathing power in the process. He wasn't sure who as he couldn't differentiate from the pitch black around him unfortunately, but he didn't mind. This was fun.

Letting his hands wander however sparked the rest of the hands to grope and pull and push, leading to them falling to the floor, Barry's equilibrium thrown off and having no clue what or who he was touching and kissing and groping anymore.

Suddenly, he felt a hand down his pants and his eyes rolled into the back of his head almost when he was touched, prompting him to seek out his own appendage. However, he was unsuccessful as his was pulled, resulting in him crying out before being silenced again.

This all would have kept going, this darkness orgy that they'd somehow established from nothing, if it weren't for the effectiveness of the electricity company. Or to frank, the timingness of the electric company fixing whatever fault they had fucked up and having all the kitchen lights come back on suddenly, leaving them blinded and exposed to the world once again.

Barry was on the ground, covered in hickeys down his neck and collarbone, spooned between Hartley and Eddie, Cisco by his lower right thigh. Hartley's hand was down his gay pajama pants, scratches down the left side of his face and Cisco's hair was a mess or black out of it's bun, pajama shirt torn in multiple places and just barely hanging off his frame. Eddie's butterfly bandages had been torn off his forehead and he had Hartley's glasses imprinted on his skin in several places.

On top of that, all of them were hard, red faced and staring at eachother, waiting for the other to do something.

That 'something' came in the form of the front door opening and shoes trudging over glass before Joe and Iris emerged from the dark, all of them straightening immediately.

"Hey, guys. Just me." Iris asked, frowning at all of them suspiciously. "Some neighbours called the police saying they heard bangs coming from the apartment, so Dad wanted me to come and check on you"

"Yeah..." Cisco was the first to talk. "The power went out and the lights exploded. Sorry about that. Didn't see it coming."

"I bet you didn't." Iris grumbled, smirking when Barry side eyed her. She knew exactly what they were doing and he went beet red, head hiding in his hands. "Anyway, we just thought to check on you guys so Dad can be reassured you haven't somehow been killed." Iris then smirked as she turned to leave. "I'll get him to bring some extra lights for you four tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Iris." Barry called out as she left before turning back to his partners. "We are going to be so dead tomorrow morning."

"Probably." Hartley shrugged, always the reasonable one, before smirking in his cocky, unbridled way. "Doesn't mean we are now, however." He leaned into their breathing space, licking his lips as he looked around at all of them.

"Besides, I want to know what happens when we include a bed in the dark first."


End file.
